We Could Be Immortals
by PreludeOfWater
Summary: When the attack at Godric's Hollow left the young Harry Potter with the mind of an adult that would continue to grow, follow the young Hero as he is torn from his world by the entity of Death and his transition to becoming the greatest Super Villain of his time as he tests Hiro Hamada's worth for his affection. (M for safety since the darkness of Harry hasn't been settled on)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 nor do I own Harry Potter...no matter we can dream right?**_

_**A.N. Right I shall start with noting that I have sat patiently waiting for someone to start the crossover section for BH6 and HP, but it hasn't happened in 2 weeks so I feel compelled by the alcohol that is still flowing in my system to type out and upload this despicable idea for a story that i wrote out in my free time (which i will probably regret in the morning ;P). I haven't worked out the entire plot yet since I haven't completely decided how grim and dark Harry will be but meh... it will happen i have three or four versions of chapter one written out and can't decide which one I want to use but i will say this, I will be extremely busy for the next two months so my updates will be when I get a free moment from coursework and exams but since this is the first story that isn't a one shot that I'm uploading from my collection i will finish it even if it takes me a year or two (I certainly hope not.)**_

_**I guess the story would be classed as SLASH, I'm not entirely comfortable writing it yet but its a work in progress but my idea for the story revolves around some HARRYXHIRO ROMANCE. Again not quite decided how heavy it will be but it probably wont be as descriptive as some other authors as i would probably die from embarrassment typing it. Hope you all enjoy it with the usual warning for spelling and grammar. PreludeOfWater.**_

The events that took place at Godric's Hollow on the fateful Halloween night of 1981 have been left to much speculation.

Some say that Lily Potter used ancient magics wild and arcane to protect her son from the Dark Lord Voldemort…she did, but she also failed and in doing so she unknowingly flipped the switch that made the one year old Harry Potter the equal to the most terrifying wizard in recorded history who was almost fifty years his senior.

Lord Voldemort had split his soul by killing Lily Potter, the fragment had latched onto the young Harry Potter whose magic was lashing out powerfully from seeing his mother being murdered in front of his eyes. The soul fragment was easily overcome by the young Potter after al it was the eighth fragment of an already heavily divided soul; it was sent to the other side as Harry magic stripped the pathetic fragment bare of its knowledge, emotions and memories and locked away all that his magic reacted to causing him to be more distressed, leaving him to absorb its power.

By the time the boy's godfather had arrived the process was finished, the once innocent child like mind had grown to think like an adult and would continue to grow with the motor skills of a genius such as Tom Riddle. Harry couldn't understand a lot of things but what he could now was more than any child should. Voldemort had just created his own demise, that much at least was certain.

The boy's godfather had entered his nursery distraught holding him close murmuring about how he would make sure the treacherous rat would be caught how he would make sure he was safe; the boy was then handed over to a giant man; it would be a few years before he could understand what the conversation that had taken place had meant, but the young Harry would remember it.

* * *

><p>It had only been a day and Harry had started to perform accidental magic in the Dursley household by causing the lights to flicker during his wails. Vernon had tried to put a stop to it by 'scaring the life out of the little shit!' getting himself confounded albeit unknowingly by his young nephew, beginning the process of desensitizing the young mind. It was also the milestone that marked the young Harry's exploration of his magical powers that he had been born with.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was two and a half when he started to learn how to read and write and found that if he concentrated really hard on what he wanted he would be able to make his dim-witted relatives go away by waving his hand at him and pulsing his magic at them.<p>

* * *

><p>It was when Petunia made him cook at four that Harry had discovered the magic of fire. The youth had been trying to fry the sausages when the gas had taken the form of a Phoenix and swirled around him protectively…it was the last time he was allowed to cook, he didn't know why; it was fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Water manipulation had come to him in the distressing time that Dudley would thought it would be funny trying to drown him in the pond at the park. The tub of lard went straight to the bottom, he never tried that stunt again.<p>

* * *

><p>Earth manipulation was discovered and conquered when his aunt had told him he had to pick out every weed in the garden, and he may have had a little tantrum; he swore there was a crack along the backyard when he started.<p>

* * *

><p>Uncle Vernon had had a heart attack in the school yard when he came to pick up Dudley when Harry was nine; let just say that was when Harry had learned to use lightning.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching those around him was hard, for all his smarts and skipped years at school he had difficulty making friends. Some of the games were fun but nobody like to play with him because he always won, and nobody wanted to play the games he like, he always thought chess was better than 'tig' or 'hide and seek' they got boring after a while. He was always feeling lonely.<p>

* * *

><p>The teleporting ability took a lot of effort and left him drained after the first jump but he had managed it. Harry had appeared in front of the Gaunt shack –unknowingly- his magic reacted to the feeling of his old enemy and from his hand formed the screeching Phoenix burning in its infernal glory.<p>

Sensing the soul fragment of Lord Voldemort it sought out the ring hidden within the shack which went up in flames leaving a tired 11 year old to watch the fireworks. Within the flame however he wasn't to know that he had destroyed the Resurrection Stone unknowingly gaining the attention and favor of the entity known as Death by destroying the chance of anyone being it's master and humiliate it.

One by one the phoenix flew across the starry night sky feeding on the vast reserves of magic from the young Harry burning its enemy to ash fueled by the need to protect and the fury of his abandonment by his relatives and family friends, their faith in the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore would doom their chances with him. The Malfoy family peacocks would never be the same after the fire.

* * *

><p>The final shard of the Dark Lord was destroyed upon Harry's entrance to the Wizarding world. Professor Quirrel had crumbled to dust as Harry's magic had lashed out at the familiar taint of his enemy that was present on the man.<p>

The symphonic screams of the audience were silenced when the shade of the Dark Lord Voldemort rose from his disciple's ashes to make a final stand against the power of his equal and adversary –who was albeit in a better position to fight to the death than he was- glaring with an immense amount of hatred.

"I should have known better than to trust Pettigrew with such a simple task. Harry Potter! Do you see what I have become?" but mere shadow and vapor" the shade rasped at the eleven year old boy in the leaky cauldron in front of a white faced crowed.

"Know that I will never die, I will live on and succeed in my ambitions, I am Voldemort! I am IMMORTAL!"

"Hello Tom." The eleven year old genius greeted his adversary with hunched shoulders and a slumped posture. Silence reigned in the Leaky Cauldron…Tom?

"I am Voldemort you petulant child!" –Queue screams of terror and fainting.-

"no, you're Tom and I've finally found the last bit of you."

If a specter could pale the Dark Lord would be white. A flash of green light shone as Harry crushed the soul with his bare hands. It was over…maybe he could finally rest and make friends now at Hogwarts?

Death watched on in all its cruelty and compassion and decided to send his young hero to the world that contained his kindred spirit.

It was then in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron that Harry Potter was ripped from his world and woke up in the middle of bustling city square that had a distinct Asian theme to it.

It would be a month of investigative reports before Sirius Black would be found innocent and heads would start to roll.

* * *

><p>Harry stared around in wonder, never had he seen such a beautiful city and such advanced technology. The wondrous world he had just been dropped in was his new playground to explore and meddle with, something he had no knowledge or experience with; life just got interesting.<p>

"San Fransokyo huh?"


	2. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**The Beloved and Mostly Ignored Author's Note (le sigh):**_**Hello all!I sincerely hope you haven't been as stressed as I have over the last two weeks. I did mention in the previous chapter that i was insanely busy this month and probably the start of next, but despite all that I have cranked out another chapter. Speaking of the chapter I'm still of two minds about the extent of Harry's 'Evilness' but so far we have a confirmed sporadic insanity now and then, this chapter however I feel has earned its M- Rating through some good'ol violence.**_

_**Hiro won't be making an appearance for maybe two or so chapters if I stick with my flimsy 8th or 9th draft at a possible plot now that I'm forced to think of one. But much like my personality my thoughts jump from idea to idea so he may pop-up sooner. Again my usual warnings on my spelling and grammar -English is not my forte- and that the updates despite being slow coming will be coming nonetheless.**_

_**A short reminder this will be a **_**HarryXHiro romance**_** in later chapters...you have been warned...there was something else, Oh! I don't own Harry Potter or Big Hero 6, well lets get this show on the road, hope you all enjoy. PreludeOfWater.**_

As he walked through the cobbled streets Harry started to grasp the sheer magnitude of his situation as his eyes flittered over what should have been impossible technology that seemed to now have surrounded him. Wrapping himself in his black hoodie and dark denim jeans he made his way among the crowd with his hood concealing all but his mouth and luminous green eyes.

He was by no means ignorant of technology despite his age but even so to have near paper thin screens and holographic projectors that had only been seen in the deepest vestiges of science-fiction both amazed and terrified him. To what extent had this world developed beyond his own? How was a society that seemed to be surrounded by cameras governed? Where they a democracy or a silent dictatorship where any wrong-doer had their own sword of Damocles waiting to inevitably fall on their heads?

Answers seemed forthcoming the further he moved from the city centre to the suburbs; cameras lessened and seemed to concentrate on roads of high activity and places where large congregations of people seemed to swarm too. For a good two hours he wandered the streets of San Fransokyo and he had ended up in what appeared to be the Harbour District.

Letting his eyes wander and observe from the shadows cast by a warehouse he watched the comings and goings of the people. The difference between the town centre and this place was like night and day. No cameras, absolutely nothing; suspicious deals at corners; thugs walking around with bats and what looked like swords and for once in his good old 'Britishness' he had squeaked a bit when one had pulled a gun on some poor unfortunate before divesting them of the wealth they were carrying. This place was a depraved cesspool, the amount of crime he had seen in the last hour alone made him shudder and even from his little niche in the shadows he knew in the back of his mind this was only the surface.

Squeamish as he was Harry knew that some of the things he could do were in no way normal, the large giant –Hagrid- had said it was magic , if he was caught using this by the government he would probably be locked up for testing. This place, sadly, seemed to be the safest from public scrutiny from official services whatever they may be. Wracking his brain he was trying to figure out what his best plan of action was.

There was always going to an orphanage and pulling the street rat card. One thing was for sure he would have to play the ignorant of the undocumented birth card to get anywhere high up in this city. Or there was roughing it, he knew his magic tricks could get him by for food, the only time the command or compulsion trick he used didn't work was when Vernon was enraged he had guessed that the anger had overpowered the suggestions he gave the man. Banishing the thought of the consequences his attention narrowed in on an old man and what appeared to be a girl walking into a small run-down restaurant.

Before they could cross the threshold a man exited it forcing them to back up and step away from him, the man was shortly supported by a further eight highly muscled men armed with swords. Harry's eyes widened in horror as said men unsheathed those swords, he knew what was going to happen only an idiot could ignore the signs especially when a few of the men were giving the girl a lecherous and sickening grin.

"Well, well, well…what a pleasant surprise we have here isn't it Uncle?" the leader of the group grunted out before smiling to reveal a collection of gold teeth.

The old man looked shocked as he positioned himself in front of the girl with his metal cane poised at the man who spoke "I should have suspected this from the start!" he growled "The disappearances! The missing money! Have you no honour! You take from family Lee!"

"Family?" the recently identified Lee laughed at the old man "What family? We haven't been a family for years, just look around!" gesturing wildly to the crowd the confrontation had gathered. "We are kept at the bottom of the city and out of the way while your sons! My 'brothers' bask in the riches of the Hills District!"

"They know the code!" The old man barked at Lee "And they were cast out for it! You have done nothing to help change the situation!" the old man with jaw dropping agility for his age swung the cane to bat away a strike from an over-eager grunt's sword before bashing his skull. "The Warehouses the Docks the Ports and the Factories every last one of them I left in your care…sold for money! Look around Lee at the people who depended on the revenue for a good life! TO FUEL YOUR FOUL HABITS AND AMBITIONS!" The old man was incensed for all to see he, from what Harry could see was used to wielding the attention of others…something he himself could never do gracefully. Watching the verbal sparring match between the old man and Lee Harry had quickly turned his attentions to the eyes of the others; in them he saw the slight hesitation in the thugs at attacking this man and the respect in the people in the crowd's eyes as they watched him defend them. An idea fired through his neurons at near crippling speeds. Weighing the pros and cons of the thought, he took action.

Slowly emerging from the casted shadow of the warehouse he edged towards the crowd, slowly, not drawing any unwanted attention to himself with fast movements; he made his way into the thrall of people lightly tapping and applying a little more force behind his tap to get people to move slightly allowing him to pass unnoticed. Steeling his resolve he started to summon the ever present energy that had protected him time and time again, feeling it's seductive and rage filled caress traveling from his heart to his arms practically purring to be moulded and released.

"ENOUGH OF THIS YOU DIE TODAY OLD MAN!" Lee seemingly having enough of the continuous accusations and defences finally decided to do what he came here to do. Lee's anger was enough to signal the thugs into motion.

The old man swung his cane in a wide arc with the same jaw dropping speed and no shy amount of strength for one as frail looking as he was, knocking the swords in front of him off their mark; leaving his back defenceless, the girl he was with screamed as the men attacked her and the old man from behind. That was until she was joined with screams of unholy agony.

Harry took his chance slipping out of the crowd hood firmly over his face and tied at the toggles making it even harder for it to be removed dashed forward and grappled the calves of the thugs attacking the girl, unleashing the torrent of power he had amassed in his body in its purest form…it adopted fire.

The fire blazed around the legs of the thugs burning bright orange before twisting up the thigh and engulfing the abdomens and torsos of the poor unfortunate thugs, the flames letting out a trill of fury as it claimed its victims.

The screams distracted the rest of the thugs three of which were quickly dispatched by the old man, post haste. The cane struck the throats and skulls of the nameless with a fatal amount of weight crushing their windpipes and fracturing bone.

Lee having seen his men being burned alive did a double take at the short shadowy figure had made its presence known, he reached behind his waist to pull his firearm free to deal with the approaching problem, not taking the care to notice the old man.

"Kaguya!" the old man barked. And suddenly the defenceless girl wasn't so defenceless anymore as she lodged two knives into the chests of the thugs while simultaneously striking the third down with another personally.

Harry had no time to ponder the thought as he saw the man reach behind him there was only one course of action and he had to act fast. Magic leaping at his command discharged a large bolt of electricity at the man, making him convulse before shaking it off and took aim with his pistol.

Eyes widening he couldn't believe what was happening, that was enough energy to level a good sized tree, it left him winded and it was all about to end at the impersonal weapon aimed at his head.

*_slink*_

_*slink*_

_*shink*_

Harry could only watch in a form of frozen horror as Lee's arm seem to fall away from his body and his head rolled back, and followed it to the ground. Blood pooling on the cobbled stone as the old man sheathed the sword he held back into the cane…'cunning' he thought silently still unable to move in the hysteria of the moment.

"Young man" The old man approached at what Harry now knew to be a false amount of decrepity "You know the horror of killing a man with your own hands…but there is a difference between killing in this world and surviving."

The old man looked around him, Harry only now realising what he was hinting at. The crowd had not screamed, nor had they shouted, the only noticeable difference was that they had backed up to allow room for them to fight, they were tougher than the people of his world.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, one which by the honour in these old bones I intend to repay for your help." The old man smirked at him and Harry couldn't quite suppress the shiver that rocketed down his spine "However unnecessary it was."

Gulping Harry waited on baited breath as the old man took his time in his approach and speech leaving no wrong impressions on who was superior or in control of the situation

"They call me Chairman Po, but you may call me Uncle. Come we have much to discuss young man…very much indeed."

Uncle Po turned and his deadly beau rounded up Harry to make sure he complied as they scuttled into the restaurant…he only hoped he wouldn't be the main course.


	3. Chapter 2- A Plucked Duck

**(Ah its that time again A.N) Hellur to all and all a good Hellur! And please don't hate me for the wait I subjected you all to for this chapter my computer had its annual breakdown for Christmas (you can imagine my joy at that) and by the time it was fixed I had to study for exams...the good news however. TIS DONE! TIS OVER! and I'm all yours until i start back in a couple of days but as a make up present from me to you and a belated Christmas present i will have another chapter finished within the week. Beware the spelling and the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Big Hero 6 yada yada yada add legal jargon, and moving on-**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

_**PreludeOfWater.**_

Feeling slightly numb from his close brush with death Harry followed Old Man Po through to the back room of the 'Plucked Duck' Restaurant. The old man and the woman 'Kaguya was it?' were both far more dangerous than he had bargained for. Once again it seemed he had bitten off more than he could chew; he had made more mistakes in the past hour alone than he had in the last three years combined. It was safe to say he was feeling a bit out of his depth here and dare he say…scared.

Tugging at the edges of his hoodie he shuffled his way to the farthest seat from Po and Kaguya. Taking a deep breath Harry let himself take in his surroundings.

The restaurant was rather quaint and stuck more towards the traditional eastern Asian approach with its interior. Dark polished woods coating the edges of the walls and doors, similar woods making up the tables and chairs, the light gurgle of a small waterfall flowing into a miniature pond adorned with various aquatic flora. The windows brightened the white paint the walls were coloured with as well as serving to highlight the many paintings that adorned said walls.

Pulling a chair out from the table after his musings he sat himself down and regarded the two in front of him with more than a healthy dose of caution.

* * *

><p>Chairman Po let out a sigh as he sat his weary bones down at the table. That had been the most action he had faced in nearly 15 years; not many were brave enough to contest him when he asked –demanded- for something. It just highlighted how much his sons complete abandonment of their honour and duty did to him and their brotherhood. The weight of his word in San Fransokyo hadn't been lower, except for his ever faithful Kaguya.<p>

He had saved Kaguya as a child when her family was murdered by a local drug dealer, he happened to be traversing through where it happened and stopped the man before he could rampage and kill the last member of the family. He taught the newly orphaned girl everything she needed to know in order to survive in the cruel world, lest she be taken –stolen- into the hidden red-light district of San Fransokyo.

Taking his hands and running them over his face Chairman Po took a deep breath and set his tweed suit to rights. Primping over, he brought his attention to the young man before him.

"Well boyo, you certainly have gotten yourself into a larger game than you realise." Letting a wicked smirk loose he ploughed on "I believe common courtesy states that you give your name after someone gives you theirs, so once again I'm Chairman Po; they call me The Chairman since I hold that seat of authority at the University of San Fransokyo…and you are?"

Harry thought for a moment or two before he answered. "No one."

An eyebrow twitched violently on Chairman Po's face along with a frown from the seemingly ever stoic Kaguya. "Come again?" Po asked more forcefully.

"Here, I am No one, I don't exist…but back home I was called Boy, Freak or Thing. Although a few knew me as Harry." Was the waspish reply.

"Ah!" Po leaned back in his chair, and snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared with three bowls of soup and began to set them down in front of the three. While the newly discovered Harry was distracted by his actions he gave the young one another assessment. He couldn't be older than twelve even if he was a bit gaunt looking, decent fighting tactics albeit very unique choice of weapons _'how does one go about shooting lightning?'_ he would think on it later and then there was the half assed attempt of manipulation through a sob story, the boy couldn't mask his face properly being a man who regularly dealt with crafty salesmen he could see the cunning in those young 'but old' eyes…however having a spook to join him for lunch was an unusual occurrence to say the least. The boy had potential he could see it through the little things that Harry thought he was hiding including the fact that he noticed the boy trying to hide them. He checked his exits and counted the amount of people on the way into the restaurant, never let Kaguya too close that he couldn't pull away from her and sat as far as possible from them also so happened to be the closest seat to a window on the ground floor.

"You know," he stated after he had taken a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup that was served, "I've seen many of your kind before." After his contemplation he had noticed Harry had the traits. "Had I been anyone else that probably would have worked."

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but freeze spoon halfway to his mouth and look Po in the eye.

"Child I am the chairman of the foremost university in the state…it's my job to keep an eye on those like you."

'A University of magic?' was the confused thought echoing through the already frazzled brain of young Harry. He hadn't even been through magic school yet.

"You are not like others are you?" Po asked rhetorically.

Hesitantly Harry shook his head.

"You tend to win at the good board games huh?"

A nod.

"Yes you do…I have my eyes on about eight or nine kids just like you, young Harry." Chairman Po smiled a genuine smile, he hadn't thought he would have run into another diamond that he would polish into something awe-inspiring.

Harry could be it, his legacy…do what his sons never could. Yes he would give this boy a chance if he was willing to take it.

"You show the signs young Harry that every university in this country hunts for. That and you **have** entered a deadlier game than you have realised." Finishing off his soup Po wipes his mouth with his napkin and presses on "Among the people that were in the crowd today there were without any doubts informants to the other gang lords in this district and the others."

Harry's eyes widened, only for Po to chuckle.

"What? Did you think you were dealing with a few ruffians, no Harry the first thing you learn in this district is that there is a mind behind every plan, the better the mind the more dangerous the player is in this game."

The waiters re-entered to clean the table.

"By now news of what has occurred has probably made its way back to the crime lords of San Fransokyo…of which I am one." Giving him another one of his infamous grins that made your blood go cold.

"I will teach you how to survive in this cruel world, since after your display earlier they will hound you until you either join them or disappear…permanently. I will use some of my contacts to make you exist legally and all I ask in return is you attend my university for academic assessment and later lessons, and stay put until I have finished imparting my wisdom on your naïve little mind. Do we have an accord?"

Harry was for what felt like the thousandth time in shock. He had hid his face true but how many kids were there in the crowd? Could he pretend to be another street rat and leave? He had been in the building for too long now he couldn't evade all the informants that Po was suggesting were looking out for him. For what he was being offered he stood to gain a lot from this man, life certainly wouldn't be boring with him either and an easy solution to some of his major problems considering the high tech society he had landed himself in. Steeling his resolve he made the decision that would forever change his fate and eventually shake the entire city to its core.

"I agree."

The smile that appeared on the Chairman's face could have lit up the room and the hidden smirk on Kaguya's would have made him run for it.

"Excellent! Most excellent! Well my family has humble beginnings in this city, why the very building you are dining in was the starting point of it all. You will be staying here until tomorrow when Kaguya will come to collect you for the testing; in the meantime I will start to get the documents for citizenship, birth etc. in order and have them ready for you to sign upon your arrival at UCSF tomorrow." Pushing the chair away and standing up he made his way to the door giving a nod to one of the waiters.

"I would rest up young Harry, that brain of yours will be pushed to its very limits during your tenure with me. We will begin tomorrow, and there will be **nothing** held back am I understood." With a glance over his shoulder he looked Harry in the eye and left once the raven haired boy nodded his assent. Kaguya giving him a coy smile on the way out rearranging her knives/sticks/hairpins in the artistic construction of folded hair on her head (Bloodless of course).

Harry closed his eyes softly as the waiter approached with what he assumed was his room key, his life was definitely going to be interesting now. That wasn't a bad thing though, a bored Harry is a very scary Harry…and maybe he would make a couple of friends along the way…oh what to do what to do…


End file.
